Monsters
Monsters are a common sight on the surface. There is a vast variety of species, and they all have their own roles in the world. Demons(?) Biography Demons(?) are an "entity placeholder" and they have the role of giving deceased monsters and humans an option to be reborn. Demons(?) are a species of monster in Universus. All members of the species have dark red skin, black hair, and wings (On some occasions, they are traded out for tails, but never both). The species is native to Hell, and take up most the population due to their invasive-like tendencies. Being a single child is rare, and it is expected to have many siblings. They were created by Juno, who was tasked with populating the underground, while Arista populated the surface. Inter-Family relationships is seen neutrally, and happens often. After the heir of Death became in charge of transferring souls between humans who have died and given life, he decided to give Demons(?) soul that transfer between humans. Demons(?) are created via death of humans, and procreation of already existing Demons(?). When a human dies, they have a chance of being spawned as a Demon(?), they also have a choice of becoming a spirit, such as poltergeists. Demons(?) age much slower than humans. However, exiting hell and going to the surface, will nullify your option of becoming a spirit. When a "surface" demon dies, they will simply spawn back in hell, and quickly be evicted back to the surface. The only way to kill a surface Demon(?) is by trapping them in hell and killing them. Demons(?) that stay in hell have a human-length lifespan. When they die, they will become spirits, or, having their memories wiped, be reborn as monsters or humans. Between Demon(?) "birth" and "death", they will always have the option to choose what they want to do with their afterlife. Each Demon(?) that is spawned has one ability, whether it be a kinesis or, for example, ESP and other unusual, and already existing abilities. Abilities are genetic, for procreated Demons(?), but they are weakened compared to the parent abilities. Demons(?) spawned by the death of a human have an ability based off of their death. If the death was too vague, they are given a randomized ability. Demons(?) work in a hierarchy, with the leader being determined mostly by family, or a great feat for the species (such as defeating a Hellbringer). Leaders may be challenged at any time, but it is frowned upon. Howen's family has been in control of the throne for the longest time. There are other top tier roles, but they are not as prominent as the leader. Any Demon that has previously been to the surface, is not eligible to become the leader. Demons(?) are rivals to Hellbringers and will constantly get into conflicts with them. Members of the Species * PSDP * PDSP * Rey * Reina * Howen * Jewel * Biscuit * Neb * Casso * Nova * Silhou * Hydrangia Hellbringers Biography Hellbringers are a dying race of Monster that consumes Humanoids (Monsters and Humans). They have a very loose concept of incest (Only condemn Egg Layer / bearer + Child). Those within a large Clutch of eggs typically only have one Fertile layer. The others are considered bearers and will probably end up being impregnated later in life, depending on body structure. When a Hellbringer lays their eggs in a different species of Monster, that Monster is considered a "Queen" among all surrounding Hellbringers while bearing. Interspecies egg laying can cause serious damage to the maturing eggs, since other Species of Monster may not have the proper extra organs. Hellbringers are mostly Nocturnal and mostly sleep in large groups to protect themselves. Siblings will often just share a large bed while young, and spread out later. Hellbringers can survive on a non-humanoid diet, though they will have to consume a larger amount of food to keep up with their urges. Members of the Species * Staris * Star * Lunis Mutants Biography Genetically mutated animals which mostly Monsters own or sell. Members of the Species * Synthes * Eggelz * Porrux * Hydracat * Lil Pleb * Hydrangia * Hector * Petroleum Nagas Biography Nagas are a half humanoid, half snake species. They are usually solitary in terms of feeding, but many will live in family groups. The sick and or injured are not very well taken care of in these groups. When a naga is born, it is custom to abandon it and see if it survives. Nagas eat large animals and sometimes humans. Nagas are on the food chain of Monsters right below Hellbringers, and those dwelling in hell usually associate with the common species. Nagas are not enemies to any race but humans. They enjoy small animals and cultural makeup / clothing, especially large chunky jewelry. Oftentimes Nagas will hoard large piles of riches, making them be mistaken for Dragons. Members of the Species * Dorido * Dexter * Ruffles * Layes * Chip Poltergeists Biography Members of the Species * Silicone * Vivi * Elly * Aqua Draconians Biography Members of the Species * Solstice * Eclipse * Rosh * Iris * Sonne * Gizmo * Lilac * Arrah * Elias Sirens Biography Sirens are a species native to deep oceans and large islands. They are well known for luring idiotic sailors to their deaths, though some Sirens will reside on land. Sirens are powerful creatures who will turn into what is commonly mistaken as "Mermaids" in water. Mermaids do not actually exist, just a friendly term for Sirens. Outside of water, Siren females will have horribly disfigured features to ward off any unwanted suitors. They usually conceal this, however. Sirens are highly intelligent and can easily disguise themselves. Members of the Species * Bishin * Kunai Harpies Biography Members of the Species * Denise * Genevra Gods Biography The seven gods of Universus were created to what is referred to as "The Big Bang". The planets were scattered in a way to give all seven of them an opportunity to create things and be free. Three of the gods stayed on earth, though the other four took up new opportunities as they were encouraged to do by their dying mother. Some gods can pass on their powers to other monsters, though it is a rare occurrence and highly discouraged. Gods can also have children, who are referred to as Demigods and usually told to keep their heritage secret. Members of the Species * Juno * Arista * Tolez * Trajea * Caden * Chalcedony * Nova Treetles Biography Members of the Species * Oakley * The Hibiscus Witches Biography Members of the Species * Onnie * Ticalos * Lilac * Braiskia * Pellaine * Mozambique Misc This is a section for monsters that appear as unique to their species. * Em * Bellston * Hunter * Dae * Phoebe * Moxie * Mariposa * LiLi * Thanatos * Baya * Lipp * Kren * William * Balaur * Rizzo * Salem * Lisa * Enfado * Nariz